Her Smile
by Marik's girl
Summary: It was her smile that got me hooked. Gohan/Kagome one shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Inu-Yasha

**Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama  
Inu-Yasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Note:** This is a request for RXMFanReaderFics. They requested for me to do a Gohan/Kagome one shot. So here it is. Enjoy :D

**Her Smile**  
**Written by:** Marik's Girl

One-Shot

My name is Son Gohan and I remember when I first saw Kagome Higurashi. I had just turned thirteen that year. The first thing I thought was that she was cute. Short black hair that went above her fair skin shoulders, beautiful blue eyes. A pink spaghetti strap shirt, a ivory skirt that went above her knees. Ivory ankle socks and pink dress shoes. A "Hello Kitty" back pack on her back and the such a pretty smile. It was her smile that really won me over. I never thought anyone could smile a care free smile... well beside my dad. But when I saw her smile, it felt different then when I looked at other people smile. I would feel warm inside, a weird feeling that I could not understand. I also remembered the first time she talked to me; she was signed the seated right next to me and she looked at me and _smiled_. "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi." that's what hooked me and I could only blush as I shuddered my name. "S-son G-gohan."

From that day on, we became friends, and I started to get more use to being around Kagome. I found out what her likes and dislikes were - that she had a little brother named Souta, and she lives with her mother and grandfather in a shrine! Which was called the Higurashi shrine. I would go over their sometimes and hear the stories that her grandfather would tell. He would always say that something held a legend and Kagome would only sleep though it. But as I grew older I became protective of her... I didn't want anyone to hurt her and I did want any _**boys**_ coming near her. At the time, I thought I was thinking of her as a sister... then _**he**_ came into her life. Inuyasha - the half-dog demon half-human boy. I became jealous of the demon boy! I kept telling myself that he was a demon and how could she love him! But how could I say something like that? I wasn't a whole human _either_. I was half-saiyan after all.

But I still became angry. He would treat her badly, calling her a bitch all the time. At times I had to hold myself from tearing that son of bitch apart. But then Kagome would use the sit command, as she liked to call it. And I couldn't help but laugh at the fool. But the only reason why he was even in her life was because of the jewel of four souls that was sealed within her body. Kagome had broken it and it was scattered across feudal Japan. Where she was able to get though, though a old well at her family shrine. I always went with her. So that nothing would happen. Though I didn't know about it at first and I was upset that she didn't tell me. But I was glad I was with her the rest of the way. After all, she meant everything to me. We met many people during our travels. Their was Miroku - the perverted monk. Sango - the demon slayer. Shippo - the child fox demon. And Kirara - the cat demon. But there ended up to be two goals that was to be completed.

One: complete the jewel of four souls and

Two: destroy a half-demon named Naraku; the sole problem of everything bad that was happening to the people.

And in the end, he was killed - even Sesshomaru - Inuyasha's half brother who is a full blooded demon - helped. And the jewel was complete once again and then to never to exist again. Inuyasha ended up being dragged into hell with his dead girlfriend, Kikyo. Who Kagome was the reincarnation of. She was heart broken, because she loved him so much - but she never had his love, and it hurt me to know end. She wasn't herself after that and it was killing me inside. Finally I couldn't take it any more.

"Kagome, this is enough! Your hurting self." she looked at me with wide blue eyes. "Gohan, what are you talking about?" she had asked me. "Inuyasha." I said simply, she turned her face away from me. I took a hold of her upper arms, making her look at me. "I know your hurt, but he's dead now! You can't keep thinking of the past like this - your only hurting yourself and your making people worry!" she looked back at me with surprise at my words. "I'm hurting too, Kagome. I'm hurting because I'm in love with you! I can't stand seeing you like this, its tearing me apart!" I loosen my grip on her arms and let her go as her blue eyes widen. Her hands went up to her mouth. "You love me?" she had asked me, I could only nod. "For how long?" she had question me. "Since we had first met, though I didn't know it at the time." I saw her begin to shake and then she turned around and ran. I shouted her name but I didn't go after her. I felt like fool, I told my self that I should of not even said that I loved her in that way. I should of stayed silent. She didn't talk me for a few days and it was killing me. Finally four days later on a Saturday morning she came over to my house.

"Gohan... I need to talk to you." she had said softly. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Sure." as she came inside I was scared at what she was going to say... was she going to hate me now? Now that she knew that I love her? But I was surprised at what she said. "I'm sorry for running off Gohan... I-I didn't mean too - I was just so surprised." She looked at me in my onyx eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I looked down at the floor. "I-I-I don't know, maybe I was just scared at what you would say." I didn't notice her walking up to me - but I was surprised when I felt her placed both hands on my face. "Why couldn't you have told me sooner? So that I wouldn't have feel this way... I've always been in love with you Gohan." My eyes widen at her words. "But I didn't think you loved me and then I met Inuyasha... and I thought I loved him... but-but when you told me you loved -" I saw as tears formed in her eyes as she spoke. "I was so happy"

She then did something that made my heart soar... she kissed me. I felt like I was in heaven and I didn't want it to end. But I knew the kiss had too, because we need air. We parted and she around me and hugged me, I in returned placed my around arms waist. She then looked up at him and smiled at me, a pink blush across her cheeks. "I love you Son Gohan." "And I love you Kagome Higurashi." and then I kissed her.

**End One Shot**

I hope you like this, I don't know about you - but I got this cute bubbly feeling ^-^


End file.
